Really how do we get into these sort of things
by Belphy
Summary: Misaki has a mission to kidnap some guy, after all how hard could it be to kidnap Totsuka Tatara. Warnings for Misaki's mouth and someone geting beaten up, also general sarumi goodness, enjoy.


**Well here you go another oneshot, I should warn you that it does get dark and there is a scene where someone gets beaten up. And who knows if people like this enough then maybe I'll write another detailing what happens on the other side. As always cudos goes out to HappytheExceed for giving me the idea.**

 **Also set in the same universe as With friends like these...**

 **Don't own, would love to own but sadly don't.**

.

.

.

Misaki was currently filled with pride and nervousness as he stalked the person he'd been sent to kidnap. Now it wasn't the fact that he was kidnaping someone that was making him nervous, it was the fact that he'd been given this mission personally by the king of JUNGLE Huisi Nagare, and the fact that he was doing it solo.

Normally Misaki had his two best friends. And teammates, Fushimi Saruhiko and Oogai Aya helping him. But recently they'd been acting stranger then usual towards him, blushing occasionally, touching him for longer then usual, just acting strangely. Anyway because of this Misaki's King had suggested that Misaki take a solo mission to get away from them for a while.

Spying that his target had stopped moving Misaki checked to make sure that the syringe full of knockout drugs was still in his pocket. Nodding his head Misaki took a deep breath and walked towards his target, he knew he wouldn't fail, not with the praise that his King had given him.

Walking up to his target Misaki waited for him to notice Misaki. Smirking when the target noticed him and gave a quizzical head tilt Misaki walked until he stood in front of him.

"You Totsuka Tatara" Misaki asked, eyeing the young man in front of him.

Totsuka, his target, smiled charmingly "why yes I am is there anything I can help you with"

Misaki grinned wickedly, now was his chance "yeah, you can stay still, this won't hurt a bit." Misaki withdrew the syringe of knockout drugs and advanced on his helpless target when he abruptly felt something impact the back of his head knocking him out cold.

.

.

.

Waking up, the first think Misaki thought about was why his head hurt so much, the second thing was that he had failed to defeat and kidnap his target. Sitting straight up Misaki looked around the room he was being kept in. It was a plain room with brick walls and two old couch, one of which Misaki was laying on.

Looking down at himself Misaki could see that his jacket and shoes had been taken away and that his arms and legs were tied up. Looking at his wrist Misaki felt a flare of relief shoot through him at the sight of the watch that Saru had given to him years ago. It's weight was comforting as he wearily surveyed the room, it was obvious that he was a prisoner, but he wasn't aware who his captives were.

Hearing the door creak open Misaki turned to it, mustering up his strongest and most volatile glare, which was promptly ignored by three of the four men who walked through the door.

Misaki felt a thrill of shock run through him as he recognized three of the people now in the room. One was the red King Souh Mikoto, another was his target Totsuka Tatara And the last person was...

"Kammamoto you bastard, you joined the red clan." Misaki snarled at his old friend eyes alight with anger. He would have pointed if his hands weren't tied together.

"Yata~San? I don't believe it you joined the greens, why there not the sort of people you'd hang out with" Kammamoto accused pointing at Misaki.

"Enough" with one word the entire room went silent as everyone turned to the red King, who had taken the other couch with the two other men.

"Kammamoto, go guard the door, don't let anyone in." The last man who Misaki didn't know said while giving Kammamoto a pointed look. The order was promptly followed by Kammamoto who practically fled the room due to all the tension that was building, Misaki's glare following him all the way out.

Turning back to the red king Misaki glared at him, not feeling afraid despite being face to face with one of the most dangerous men in the world. He promptly got even angrier as the red King provided to smile in interest and the target giggled, yes giggled at him.

"What the hell do you want" Misaki growled as he continued to glare at the three men in front of him.

"We want to know why you tried to stab Totsuka yesterday with the syringe and what was in it." The unknown man questioned running a hand through his blond hair as he glared at Misaki through his purple glasses.

Misaki wasn't listening as he bolted straight up, he'd been out of it for a day, then there was no doubt that Saruhiko and Aya had noticed that he was missing, after all he was the one that cooked dinner and made sure that they took breaks from their work. Then that meant that they had probably tracked Yukari down and gotten the mission out from him, so most likely they had turned their considerable powers on to working out how to get him back and complete the mission.

Relaxing into the couch, Misaki smirked at his captors, so long as he had the watch on then Saru and Aya would know where he was, not that Misaki cared that it was an invasion into his privacy, it was nice to know that they cared in their own way.

"Heh, why exactly should I tell you" Misaki gazed at his captors with a smug look as the blond growled at him while making aborted twitches with his hands, like he wanted to strangle him.

The red King gave an amused look at his clansmen before turning back to Misaki with an interested look on his face "do you want to join my clan" he rumbled out, amusement coloring his tone.

Misaki flinched back into the couch as a wary and almost frightened look bloomed across his face even as he rapidly shook his head. "Hell no, I'd never betray them, so don't even try to get me to join your clan, I'd sooner die then do that." Misaki's voice was fierce as he continued to glare solely at the red King with everything he had.

The red King nodded and stood up, "come on, we're not gonna get anything out of him." Turning the red King left the room followed by the blond and Totsuka.

Misaki slumped on to his side before rolling over and curling up feeling drained. Glancing at the watch Misaki smiled softly, 'after all who can say that they've stood up to the red King before.' Closing his eyes Misaki drifted off to sleep hoping that when he woke up things would get better.

.

.

.

The sound of a door slamming open was the only warning Misaki got before he was slammed into the floor, which was then followed by a foot to the gut by the very angry red King as he loomed over Misaki's downed form. Coughing and choking as he curled up on the floor Misaki felt blooming apprehension in His gut as he was picked up and slammed into a wall by the hand at his throat. Gasping and cloaking Misaki clawed at the hand holding him up and blocking air from reaching his lungs, not that he could have taken a breath since it was taken away by the sheer rage that was seen in the red kings eyes.

"Mikoto stop! We need him alive" called out the blond from yesterday causing the red King to scoff and drop Misaki to the floor leaving him gasping for air as he tried to get as much air into his lungs as he could.

Crouching down and grabbing Misaki by the hair and lifting his head the blond glared viciously at Misaki, a snarl on his lips. "Who were they, the girl with brown hair tied up on the side and the boy with black hair and glasses." The blond spat out.

"Heh, what makes you think I'd tell you." Misaki said weakly with a glare meeting the eyes that were hidden beneath the purple shades. The man let out a growl of irritation before slamming Misaki's head into the floorboards with a harsh thunk that sent Misaki's head spinning. Standing up the blond sent several kicks into Misaki's side while the red King stood by and watched with an approving expression on his face.

Misaki lifted his head after the kicks stopped as the blond once again crouched down eyes narrowed in anger. "Your going to tell us who they were or in going to start really hurting you" the blond gave a dark smile, "so what's it going to be."

Spitting a wad of blood onto the blonds face Misaki smirked "bring it on you don't scare me."

The blond growled, angered by Misaki's and stood up to kick Misaki some more when the door slammed open and one of the Reds came running into the room to whisper something into the red King and the blonds ear. Nodding his head the blond and the red King left the room without even a backwards glance. Misaki was left lying on the ground with what felt like a couple of cracked ribs and a lot of pain, causeing Misaki to drift of into the blissful darkness of unconscious.

.

.

.

Waking up due to the sharp pain in his chest, Misaki hissed in pain as he was picked up and slung over someone's shoulder. He was quite alarmed to see that he was blindfolded and gagged, and trying to wiggle around just brought more pain to his chest.

While being carried Misaki, thought on how long he could have been at the mercy of the red clan, judging how weak he felt thanks to hunger and dehydration Misaki was willing to bet it had been at least a couple of days since he had become the prisoner of the Red clan.

Misaki was brought out of his musing when he was suddenly thrown onto a hard surface, hitting his head and knocking him out again.

.

.

.

Coming back out of unconsciousness Misaki was happy to see that he was no longer blindfolded, still gagged though.

Looking around Misaki was startled to see that he was on a bridge with a river passing underneath.

On the other side of the bridge Misaki was surprised to see Saruhiko, Aya, Yukari and Douhan along with Totsuka Tatara, who didn't look that bad despite being held captive by JUNGLE for a while.

Nodding his head the blond grabbed Misaki by the scruff of his neck and dragged him to his feet before shoving him in the directions of the greens while they pushed Totsuka towards the red clan. Meeting in the middle the two hostages paused, nodded to each other and continued walking to their respective clans.

Misaki practically collapsed into Saruhiko and Aya's arms once he made it safely across, with both friends wrapping their arms around Misaki in a hug. Yukari was even nice enough to cut the bonds on his arms.

Misaki was then brought along to a car which they all hopped into with Misaki sitting in the middle between Saru and Aya. The gentle motions of the car moving, along with the gentle hands coming through his hair was enough to lull Misaki into a deep sleep.

.

.

.

It was two days later that Misaki woke up in the medical wing to the worried, then relived faces of Aya and Saruhiko. As it turns out Misaki had three fractured ribs, a concussion, major bruising around his neck, and was suffering from dehydration and malnutrition from his time with the red clan. Due to his injuries Misaki was taken back to his shared rooms by Saruhiko and Aya, both who were more then happy to take care of Misaki as he recovered.

Hearing a knock on his door Misaki glanced up as Saruhiko walked in with a bowl of soup, not that Misaki was complaining.

Giving a gentle smile Saruhiko sat on the edge of Misaki's bed, giving a gentle survey of how well everything was healing.

"Mi~sa~ki, why did you take that solo mission with out us" Saruhiko drawled as he looked at Misaki who looked away in shame.

Saruhiko frowned before reaching out and gently lifting up and cradling Misaki's face with his hand. He was relived when Misaki absent mindedly nuzzled against Saruhiko's hand, a small but adorable habit that no one knew where it came from.

"I guess I wanted to prove to everyone that I wasn't weak and that I was just as good a member as you or Aya."Misaki gave a small sad smile "after all I'm not smart like you or Aya, and in all honesty the only thing I'm really good at is beating people up, also it was a mission given by or King so I couldn't turn it down."

Saruhiko frowned, someone was doubting that Misaki belonged in JUNGLE, he have to get who it was out of Misaki later. Leaning over Saruhiko drew Misaki into a warm hug, nuzzling into the soft ginger hair, Saruhiko snuggled closer and smiled as Misaki's arms wrapped around him in a tight hug as Misaki broke down and cried into Saruhiko's shoulder, Letting out the feelings that he'd been holding in.

And in that moment Saruhiko made a vow, that no mater what should happen Misaki would always be with him even as Saruhiko dragged them both to the top, killing any naysayers in the way, after all Misaki was the only thing that matters in this cold, gray world.

.

.

.


End file.
